


How Dean Went from an OSHA Violations PSA to Actually Expressing his Feelings

by A_Murder_of_Pigeons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Feelings, Fix-It, I don't go here but I'm gay and mad, M/M, Rated T for the fuck word, brief mention of how Dean died but that's it in terms of blood/gore/"violence"?, sorry about the car btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Murder_of_Pigeons/pseuds/A_Murder_of_Pigeons
Summary: "Isn’t this what you wanted? Just you and me and the open road? You can have that now! Forever!”“Forever? Just me ... Lightning McQueen, and my regrets for an eternity? No Sam, or Bobby, or Charlie, or... or Cas, forever? That doesn’t sound like heaven, that sounds like-”, Dean looked up, realization dawning in his eyes, “that sounds like hell.”---A ridiculous fix-it, with a hearty helping of Feelings.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	How Dean Went from an OSHA Violations PSA to Actually Expressing his Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I have only ever seen about 3 episodes of Supernatural, and I only have a vague idea of what occurred in the last 3 episodes. But I’m gay and mad, and it is physically impossible for this to be worse than the canon, so enjoy!! This starts after Dean dies, and no I will not be doing any research on the “plot” besides what I have absorbed through internet-osmosis. I will simply be allowing my dueling desires to write crack fic and write Feelings duke it out in a Wendy’s parking lot.

“Dean! Wake up!”

Dean’s eyes opened slowly. Clear blue sky filled his vision. Sitting up, Dean was surprised to find that the action didn’t bring any pain.

“Dean! Good, you’re awake.”

Turning towards the source of the noise, he was pleased to see his car, but confused by the lack of... anyone. “Who said that?” he grunted.

“I did!” said the strangely chipper voice.

Dean got up and circled the car, wary and filled with the sinking sensation that he would not like where this was going. Sighing, he committed to the necessity of making an ass of himself, “Is that... you? Car?”

“You bet! Get in me!”, the Impala said with a cheery honk as the locks popped and the driver’s side door swung open.

“Fuck,” Dean said with feeling. “What the fuck.” He slowly turned in a circle, looking for... cameras? Anything that would make sense of what was happening. As far as he could tell from this nondescript, wooded roadside, he could be just about anywhere.

“You’re dead, and this is heaven! Let’s drive into the sunset together!”

Inexplicably, it was golden hour. The open door waggled back and forth enticingly. Dean suddenly remembered being stabbed by that hook or nail or whatever and bleeding out. He remembered the events of the last few days. He remembered Cas. He got in the car and shut the door behind him.

“So where do you want to go?!” the car enthused at him.

Dean stared blankly ahead.

“Dean? Hey Dean? Where do you want to-”

Dean grabbed the volume dial on the radio and spun it all the way to the left. Miraculously, the voice cut off and went silent. Dean rested his head against the steering wheel and tried to breathe. “Is that it? Is that really it? After everything?” His eyes squeezed shut around gathering tears.

Then his eyes snapped open and Dean leaned back in his seat as the car started to rock back and forth, the headlights flashing on and off. Blinking rapidly to dispel the tears, Dean reached for the volume once more.

“-’t believe you, so rude! Dean! Listen to me! Isn’t this what you wanted? Just you and me and the open road? You can have that now! Forever!”

“ _Forever_? Just me ... Lightning McQueen, and my regrets for an _eternity_? No Sam, or Bobby, or Charlie, or... or _Cas,_ forever? That doesn’t sound like heaven, that sounds like-”, Dean looked up, realization dawning in his eyes, “that sounds like _hell_.”

And the world around him suddenly bloomed into light, like a film reel burning up.

***

And yes, this was hell. Dean had certainly been here enough times to recognize it by sight, and wasn’t that... something. Bit of a shit show, really. For once he was glad to be here, though, because it meant that he had a chance to find Cas. The way that they had left things when they last saw each other... let’s just say that there was a lot to talk about. 

Before Dean, a demon appeared. “Ah, Dean Winchester. Such a shame that you figured it out so quickly- we were all hoping that we’d have a few good centuries to watch you torture yourself. You always were the best at it, after all, and I was so looking forward to taking a turn as your car.”

“Where’s Cas?”

“Castiel? The angel you have a ‘profound bond’ with? You need _my_ help to figure out where he is? You realize that navigation here is mostly intuitive, right? Like, what, I’m going to hand you a fuckin map or something? And you’ve been here how many times? Get outta my face, man. I’m embarrassed for you,” and the demon disappeared in a cloud of spite.

Chastened and, to be honest, confused at the demon’s vehemence, Dean picked a direction and slunk away. Seemed a little uncalled for, but OK, he was supposed to... use his intuition to find Cas? Use their bond?

Suddenly, Dean felt a burning sensation on his shoulder. Pulling the collar of his shirt away from his neck, he saw the edge of what looked like a burn mark. In shock, Dean pulled off his shirt to discover Cas’s handprint, looking fresh as the day he pulled Dean from hell. He gently touched the tender mark, and felt a sense of... warmth. Of joy, and a familiar wonder.

“Cas?” he whispered, hope leading him through the darkness, walking more with purpose than direction.

***

On he walked.

And walked.

And walked.

***

If you asked Dean afterwards how long it had taken him to find Cas... he would have found it difficult to say. Being dead and traversing hell doesn’t readily lend itself to quantitative measurement. The journey didn’t feel like a long drive; it felt like dignity fighting degradation, like a flicker of hope trying to outpace a landslide of past mistakes and disappointments. One moment he was walking, hand desperately clasped to his marked shoulder, and the next he was reaching out. And the cold of hell made way for warmth, and hope, and Cas.

“Dean”, a small voice said, “is that you?”

Pulling the shivering angel into his arms, Dean replied, “It’s me, Cas, I’m here. I’m here.”

“How?” Cas croaked, sounding pained and weak.

“You changed me too, Cas. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it just felt really weird to me that Dean's heaven was mostly just driving around? Like it was his car that made life worth living and the world worth saving and not his friends and family?
> 
> P.s. please comment where it was obvious that I don’t watch this show, especially if it made you laugh <3


End file.
